Together Over Time
by Kazi-Kun
Summary: Atem wasn't always attacked by the Thief Bakura publicly. Sometimes it took Osiris to get things done when the sun goes down...
1. Chapter 1

Yu-Gi-Oh/Sailor Moon

"Together Over Time"

"Assassin! Assassin-get in here! Assassin!"

Bakura tapped his foot impatiently, waiting for his desired follower. After about 5 minutes, he stormed out of his tent to where his band of men were gathered around 3 or 4 campfires.

"Have any of you seen my Assassin?" He demanded of his band. Many simply shook their heads. "Blast it! Where is-"

He turned around and nearly crashed into a beauty in black linen. She had a tilt to her pelvis that told him she wasn't too happy with him. Her arms were crossed across her chest and her dangerous amethyst eyes had an icy glare to them.

"What did you call me?" Her question radiated her unhappiness as much as her perfect body did. Something bad had happened. Usually she had no problem answering to his bellows of "Assassin!" He clenched his fists and turned back to his men.

"Which one of you went into her tent without her permission!" He half shrieked in rage. "Be honest or you _all_ die!"

Several men scooted away from the man who was cowering between them. Bakura waved her forward as she pulled a knife from the sheath on her thigh. With a flick of her wrist, the blade embedded itself in the man's neck, spilling scarlet on to the sand.

"Retrieve her belongings and bring them to me." The Thief King ordered. "If you sneak one bangle. You pay with more than your lives."

He turned with his assassin, his hand on her bare back, and took her into his tent. He closed the flap and put his arms around her slender waist.

"We have a few moments alone." Bakura murmured to her. She reached up and gently tugged on his bangs.

"And you have a job for me, My Thief King." She told him as he sighed, resting his chin in her shoulder.

"You know me too well for you to ever get you to share my bed with me." Bakura sighed, releasing her and flopping on the pillows that made up half of his bed. "It's just not that fair. You wear that little number and expect me to behave."

"What I expect, Bakura, is for you to keep seeing me as Osiris the Assassin, your second." She replied, putting her hands on her hips. "It keeps things simple and clean amongst the ranks."

"There will be a time where I won't need you to be a killer, Osiris." Bakura told her, as seriously evil as his wicked smile suggested. "It'll be then I'll need you to be a queen-_my_ queen. When I take over Egypt, I'll marry you on the grave of our 'beloved' Pharaoh Atem and bed you in his former chambers."

"The Pharaoh would need to die first, Bakura." Osiris coldly pointed out, crossing her arms. "And then we'd have to take over the palace. Both you an I know that's a 2 day job-even for you."

Bakura smiled broader. "But not for you. You are my 2nd-in-command and my most deadliest fighter. The Pharaoh wouldn't even be able to stand against you."

Osiris had to let a half smile curve her lips. "That's true."

Bakura got to his feet and put his hands on her shoulders. "Especially when he's asleep. He can't fight back at night. You'll sneak in as silent as ever and take his life. Come back at dawn and we'll attack the palace, killing anyone who stands in our way. Then I'll be Pharaoh and you'll be on my lap as my queen."

Osiris put her hand on her head. "You're as bad as ever-you _and_ your one track mind. Fine, I'll kill the Pharaoh but I won't need until dawn. I'll bring something back as proof. What do you want? His head? His arms? Or the entire corpse being dragged behind my horse?"

Bakura kissed the side of her neck as he slid his arms around her waist yet again. He kissed her neck and shoulders. A hand slid up her front to her neck, which he tenderly curled his fingers around.

"Bring me the Millennium Puzzle. I desire the bloodstained Item as proof his death." The King of Thieves told her in a whisper. "And bring me the other 6 Items as well, drenched in their Keepers' blood. You may have the Necklace as my queen."

"If you want me to kill the Pharaoh tonight, you're going to have to let me go, Bakura." Osiris told him simply. The King of Thieves sighed, reluctantly releasing her. "I'll be back soon. I swear I will."

She left Bakura's tent and went to her own tent, just next door like always. Her things were picked up and everything was in its proper place. What had been stolen from her was in a neat pile on her bed with her cleaned knife on top.

Osiris sheathed her knife and put gold bangles on her wrists and ankles and put a gold circlet around her head. She put rings on her fingers and earrings on her ears. She put rouge on her lips and outlined her eyes with charcoal. The last thing she did was take out her kartoosh from her jewelry box and put it around her neck.

Osiris grabbed her cloak and draped it over her shoulders as she drew the hood over the head. She exited her tent and went to where the horses were reigned. As she mounted up, she looked back at Bakura and gave him a rouge lipped half smile. With a good spur, Osiris and her horse shot off into the night's desert.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a beautifully clear night as Atem, the Pharaoh of Egypt, stood out on his private balcony. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath of the night air. Suddenly, a sharp blade was put to the underside of his jaw. His eyes shot open as he froze.

"So the arrogant man's impudent son knows when to keep his mouth shut." An icily beautiful voice whispered in his ear. "Back up slowly. Disobey and your corpse will be ravaged before burial."

Atem stepped back into his darkened room until he found an opening in her defense. He grabbed her wrist and flipped her over his shoulder. Her blade knicked his chin as she twisted around to land in a crouch with a slight skid. She launched herself at him, 2 shimmering knives drawn, one with a little blood on its edge. Atem barely dodged her attack; she caught linen and a bit of flesh. Since she was dressed all in black, it was hard for her to be detected before it was almost too late.

"Who are you, assassin?" Atem demanded as she stood with a purposeful sway.

"I am a loyal servant of the Chaos God, Set." She told him with a cruel venom dripping off her words icily. "I am the desert shadow that does not discriminate when I kill."

Atem smirked, knowing he could easily beat her. "Women don't make good killers. They tend to cry themselves to sleep."

The assassin laughed softly. "I am 2nd only to the Desert thorn in your side."

"You're one of Bakura's men!" Atem growled. He half stumbled out of the way as the assassin tried to strike again. "You'll never catch me. Men are stronger than women."

"Ah, but I was conditioned to outlive whole armies in the desert with no supplies." She pointed out. Suddenly she was behind him again and blades were pressed to his skin. "And I will kill you to prove my loyalty to Set and to my dear friend."

Gathering energy within him, Atem used that energy to blast her away. She hit the wall behind her with a "thwack" of a body on stone. The Pharaoh lit his room torches with a wave of his hand, revealing his attacker as she pushed herself off the ground where she had landed. Atem was in awe of how beautiful his attacker was.

She had long black hair that fell like shadows cast from moonlit silk, the deepest, darkest amethyst colored eyes he had ever seen and the softest porcelain skin with a tan that made her look like one of the Roman goddesses from across the Mediterranean Sea. She had a gold circlet around her forehead, gold bangles on her ankles and wrists, gold rings on her left thumb, middle and ring fingers and on her right index, middle and pinky fingers, earrings like his own, and a gold chain hung from her neck with a kartoosh, a gold copy of his. The kartoosh held the name "Osiris" in hieroglyphics. Her lips were rouged and her eyes were outlined with black and shadowed with a line of purple.

Atem noted the sheathes on her thighs and her knives that weren't too far away. He let a smirk turn his features from a royal victim with power to a true unrelenting king. The item on his wrist activated, spreading its panels and summoning a monster. Chaos Magician grabbed her arms and held them behind her. She fought but it was in vain.

"Take her to the dungeons. And seal her in tight. I don't her to escape."

His monster nodded and with a flash disappeared, taking the newest prisoner with it.


	3. Chapter 3

_I have to get out of here. This is no place for the best assassin of Egypt to spend her days. I must get out and tell Bakura. I have to escape and make my report. Bakura will be mad but that can't be helped._

Osiris took a pin from her hair and picked the chains on her wrists and ankles. The manacles fell off and Osiris moved on to the lock on the bar door. The lock clicked, freeing the assassin. Osiris slipped out of the dungeons, creeping into the palace halls. She wasn't looking for the Pharaoh. No…she was looking for a temple.

The God of Chaos, Set, was her deity and she had to make an apology before her own soul was left to wander the Shadow Realm like her people. Unlike the small and modest temple back at home, this grand holy place was empty for the most part. Oh, sure-_she_ was in there but so were the souls who had latched onto her to watch her succeed in her task.

"O mighty Set, God of Chaos and Darkness…" Osiris prayed. "…my Master, forgive my foolishness…I have failed in giving you the Pharaoh's soul to avenge those sacrificed at Ka'elna. Please, my Master, I will not let you down. I trade my mortality in exchange for my true power to be freed from my Heart." Osiris put her forehead against the stone floor. "I pray to you, my Master-I, Osiris of Ka'elna, pledge my life to the Synergies of the Shadow Realm!"

**So have you pledged it-so shall it be done, Osiris of Ka'elna. But be warned, my servant. This is a burden that is too much for an average soul.**

Osiris rose to one knee. "I am not a mere soul, Master! I am the only one of Ka'elna to bathe my hands in the blood of our transgressors! I have the power-and the desire to shoulder this burden! Let me lose my mortality! My powers over the Shadow Realm's synergies are absolute! Master, you chose me to be the executioner of those who dare to murder your people! I, Osiris of Ka'elna, will not rest as a mortal until I fulfill my purposes and duties bestowed upon my shoulders!"

**That is true, my servant. You, who were once my priestess, have shed blood in my name. You were born with the power over the Shadow Realm's synergies. I have held them back but now you wish for them to be unleashed yet again. Do you wish for your guilt to be gone so badly?**

Osiris closed her eyes to hide the glistening amethysts. "Please, Master! Just grant me my power!"

**As you wish…but your mortality has already been taken…in exchange, I will take your adulthood. Should you ever turn higher than 19 years of living at any one time-you will be destroyed…**

Shock rippled through Osiris's body. She bowed her head, pressing her forehead on the cold stone before her.

"Yes, my Master. I…I understand and I accept the conditions…I swear my adulthood to you in exchange…"


	4. Chapter 4

Bakura drummed his fingers on the table in front of him that held his breakfast. Osiris was usually back by now. It was way past dawn and she was usually in his tent, asleep on the cushions while he ate breakfast. He'd flirt with her when she was awake but he just loved to watch her sleep. He thought she looked like one of the gods she was named after.

He couldn't eat. He was too worried about Osiris. She was his life, his only friend. She had been by his side since they were children in the once whole city of Ka'elna. They used to run through the streets together, playing and living the carefree lives of children. But that had all changed when her powers, the Synergies of the Shadow Realm, had appeared and did damage to her child body.

Of everything Bakura missed about her he missed her cool headed intellect. She was so sweet and understanding when he had a problem. He'd just lay next to her (because Osiris would kill him if he laid his head on her lap) and tell things on his mind…but that only lasted as long as she had patience with him which wore thin by the 3rd or 4th issue. His flirting always had that effect.

Osiris wasn't at all impatient but his flirting ends up making her that way. But he couldn't help himself. She had always been his best friend, the girl next door. She had started staining her hands with blood because of his need to have a killer he could trust.

Bakura finally realized what had happened over the years with them. He had made his best friend, the woman he loved into a murderer.

"Master Bakura! Master Bakura! Osiris has returned! Her horse just came over the dunes!"

Bakura scrambled to his feet and ran out of the tent. The gray Arabian horse Bakura had gotten for her years ago rode up-minus its beautiful and deadly rider. Bakura dropped to his knees and pounded the sand. He knew what this meant.

Atem had Osiris.


	5. Chapter 5

"My Pharaoh, the assassin is ready as you ordered."

Atem let a smirk curve his lips. "Good, good. And what of the trinket I had fashioned?"

Isis remained on her knees. "It has also been completed. Mahad has it with him. He's adding a few finishing touches to it even as we speak."

"This is going to be perfect. She will tell us everything she knows about Bakura and using that information, we will hunt him down and he will pay for his crimes." Atem told his high priestess. She stood and bowed to her king. _What will this perfect assassin look like now that I forced her to change her appearance? She'll probably be pissed and rip the outfit to shreds._

"My Pharaoh, the prisoner has arrived!"

Atem nodded once to the guard and the man stepped aside to allow a young woman to pass. She looked breath taking, an angel from the gods. Her long skirt rested on her hips via a golden belt and a V-neck halter top that stopped under her bust. There was a curtain that hung around the base of her top by a gold band and exposed her stomach. Her hair, black as the shadows, was braided in a high pony and a gold circlet was on her forehead. Her sandals were gold colored with a stiletto slopping heel and woven to her foot by gold colored straps that wound around her ankle. Her kartoosh hung around her neck still, baring her name.

Osiris looked more embarrassed than pissed but Atem figured it was an act. She walked forward and stood before Atem's throne, bashful but still dangerous. Atem couldn't help but choose to pick on her.

"Well, would you look at this? Who could this beauty be? There's no way _you_ could be Osiris the most dangerous woman in all of Egypt." The Pharaoh teased. Osiris's cheeks were soon painted with an angry blush.

"There's a reason I wear black, you royal jerk. I dress the way I do for a reason." Osiris put her hand over her heart and glared icily at the Ruler of Egypt. "I am no mere assassin. I have the Synergies of the Shadow Realm in my heart. I am blessed by the God Set. By dressing me in white, you make my Master doubt me. I am his to control-not to be your little doll!"

Pharaoh Atem rested his calf on his opposite knee and rested his chin on his loose fist. He had the posture of being an amused spectator. That really ticked Osiris off. He was enjoying her frustration.

"If my Master smites me because of you-I'll feed your soul to the Chaos Beast myself!" Osiris snapped angrily at him.

"And here I thought you were just a run of the mill bandit slut." Atem commented lazily. Osiris's angry blush grew deeper with her fury. "Are you not Thief King Bakura's slut?"

"How dare you! I am far from being his slut, you perverse ruler! I grew up with him! I have been at his side like that Magician in training, Mana has grown up with you!" Osiris's anger made Atem become very interested. "I perry his advances in more than one way. I have kept my body as pure as the desert sands in order to one day bring my Master to this world!"

Atem stood and motioned for two guards. They were instantly by Osiris's side and grabbed her arms. She tried to break free as Mahad stepped out of the shadows and came to the now standing Pharaoh's side. Mahad had a box in his hands that was locked, since Atem had the key. The Pharaoh took the key from under his belt and inserted the gold key into the Eye that made the box's lock. With a click, he opened the box and took something out from inside.

"Unhand me! I order you in the name of Set-release me!" Osiris snapped, not noticing Atem had descended to stop in front of her. He put a cuff with an Eye on her left upper arm and locked the key in the center of her Eye with a click. A burning pain seared through her left arm and into her brain. "GAAH!"

The guards released her, letting her drop to the floor. She clutched her arm and her new ornament, trying to bite back the pain. Mahad once again came to his Pharaoh's side and Atem put a matching cuff on his left upper arm and locked it. Osiris glared up at him.

"What did you do to me?" She growled. "What is this band you put on my arm?"

Atem smirked. "Why, that's easy. I had these bands made so I can keep you in line. Whenever you mouth off to me, all I have to do is merely touch my cuff, and pain resonates to yours. The pain will grow the more you fight it so I suggest you obey me the first time I say something."

She gritted her teeth and launched at him as soon as his back turned. Atem sensed her movements and he flicked the eye in his cuff enough to make his finger hurt a little. The pain seared through Osiris's arm.

"AAAH!" The intense pain made her fall to the ground. She couldn't move; the pain was_ that bad._ "You-you prick!"

"I warned you." A smirk played across his face, his back still to her. "Now, you'll have an experience to pull on should you think of disobeying me."

"I will get you back for this, Atem! I swear I will get you back!"

* * *

Nice going, Atem. Piss of the woman who could drop your corpse in an instant. 


	6. Chapter 6

"It's been 10 days! What is taking so long with Osiris's rescue?"

The men reporting cowered, knowing without the female assassin to calm him-Bakura would-and could-kill them all. He didn't like the news he had been given.

"We can't pull her out, Bakura. Every time she strays from his sight or doesn't do as she told, he touches this cuff on his arm and then she grips a matching cuff, in pain."

Bakura grabbed the front of the man's clothes. "What was that, maggot?"

"T-t-the Pharaoh keeps her in his vision at all times." The man stammered. "S-s-she sits on the steps at his feet. There's a chain leading from his throne to her ankle."

"He has her chained like a harem girl?!" Bakura demanded. "And you did nothing?!" He dropped the man. "Go! Get out of my sight."

* * *

Short, sweet and strange. That's all I gotta say about it. 


	7. Chapter 7

Osiris was absolutely unhappy. She tried to pull the chain attached to her ankle free of the throne's hind leg but her strength wasn't enough. The chain was a lot stronger than usually forged metal. It had to be forged especially for her.

"I am so going to get that Egyptian prick back for this." She growled flopping back down on the cushions Atem had set on the stair for her. "No one keeps me against my will for long."

She gave the chain one more fruitless tug, not getting up. A chuckle made her look back with a slight scowl. Atem leaned on his throne's back wearing a smirk before coming to stand on her step.

"I have a feeling that you'll be here for a while." He told her reaching down and unhooking the chain at her ankle. "Now, come with me. I want to go somewhere and you're not going to be left here on your own."

"And if I don't come?" She asked, her amethyst eyes narrowing.

Atem just gave her a wicked half smile. "I know you won't object if you don't want to feel that pain again. After all, I just have to touch my cuff and…"

Osiris stood as Atem's fingers were mere hairs from the mystical gold on his arm. He smirked and walked down the steps, knowing Osiris was following him. She would do just about anything to kill him but as long as he had that cuff, she could do nothing.

Atem walked out to the garden with a very moody assassin behind him. When he stopped, so did she but her arms were crossed and she biting back over a hundred different phrases and insults that were all directed at Atem.

"Sit, like a good little captive." The Pharaoh ordered, his hand above his cuff. Osiris plopped down at the base of a tree and crossed her arms. "Now, hold still. This isn't going to hurt if you don't make me hurt you."

"Excuse me?" Osiris asked, cluelessly. The Egyptian King laid down, his head in her lap like a pillow. "Hey! Get off! I don't even let Bakura use me as a human pillow! I said 'get off'!"

The Pharaoh looked up at her surprised. "Isn't he your 'precious childhood friend'?"

"Hey, I maybe his friend but I have my own personal space-now get off of me!" Osiris tried to push him off of her lap but when he smirked again, she looked at his upper arm. She backed down and crossed her arms, her mood not improving._ Stupid royal Egyptian prick…when I find a way out of this cuff-your life is so mine!

* * *

Oh, he is pushing it._

Osiris: When do I get to kill him?

Kazuma: -Shrugs-

Atem: Why is everyone out to get me?

HOtaru: -peeks in- Hey, Kaz-when do I come in?

Kazuma: not yet, babe. Just hang on for a few more chaps, okay?

Hotaru: Sure, fine, whatever...uh, I'd run, if I were you. Sesshomaru's on his way.

Kazuma: -sigh- I'm not taking those beads off. I'm thinking about putting them on Itachi and Edward too.


End file.
